Bruker:Bevernes
HUNTERE I WOTLK DETTE ER IKKE MEG SELV MEN EN KAMMERAT SOM HAR LITT INFO... Veien til Dragonblight gikk fra Kamagua i Howling Fjord. Dette er den plassen hvor hvalrossfolket Teks og jeg har forelsket oss i. Skulle denne rasen bli spillbar kommer jeg til å rerolle raskere enn du rekker å si ”hainnhoinn i bainn to spainn”. I Kamagua tok jeg en ”Giant Turtle” over til Moa Ki Harbour. Hvis du kommer fra Borean Tundra regner jeg med at du går inn i Dragonblight å havner enten i Stars Rest om du er alliance eller Agmars Hammer om du er Horde. Kamaguastammen trur jeg, merk trur, er kun koblet opp mot Howling Fjord. Jeg kom vaffal med båt til Moa Ki, og der begynte eventyret i Dragonblight. Her startet jeg med noen vanvittig artige quester, og jeg forelsket meg bare mer og mer i Kamaguastammen. For å røpe minst mulig skal jeg bare nevne at den eneste questen var å putte små wolvars i posen din. Da var jeg forelsket! Etter questene her var gjort tok jeg explorationturen nordover for å finne Agmars Hammer. Agmars Hammer er kanskje fremdeles den største festningen jeg har sett av hordefestninger i beta. Horde har en stor til i Dragonblight, men den er ikke så aktiv innen questing, og de har en i Grizzly Hills, men den er vel stort sett kun stor fordi det er en innebygd arena i den. I Agmars hammer møter jeg for første gang en Kirin Tor mage og tenker at dette skal bli dritkult. Jeg er ikke så veldig fan av Orc, Tauren settings og da begynte disse questene raskt å bli mindre appelerende til meg, men klarte å somle meg gjennom de. Her får du hovedsaklig 2 questchains. Den ene er på nesten 20 quester og omhandles Moonrest Gardens til vest. Den andre handler om å rekruttere Taunka flyktninger fra Icemist Village, og etter flere quester utrope lederen over alle Taunkas. Veldig god rollespill feeling når lederen i Agmars Hammer går med deg mot denne kar’n (beklager husker ikke navn) og leser opp en trosbekjennelse, som selvsagt ender opp med FOR THE HORDE! Du kan også regne med å snuble ned i et hull ved Azjol Nerub, en ny instance! Dette var del 1 av Dragonblight eventyret mitt. Dragonblight har fått sitt navn på grunn av Wyrmrest temple. Wyrmrest Accord er en av de nye factions du møter i denne sonen. Dette er en sammensetning av alle de fire andre dragerasene, rød,grønn,bronse og svart. De blå kommer dere til å merke at kjemper for The Lich King. Questene for Wyrmrest Accord er ganske enkelt å se til at truslene mot Wyrmrest Temple blir tilintetgjort. Her får du også gjøre den aller første dailyquesten i WotLK. Du kommer til å mounte en drage for å drepe X antall blå drager. Klarer du dette på under 2min får du også en fin achievement! Disse questene skal jeg ikke gå så veldig inn på. De er ganske kule og dere får finne ut av de selv! Mange leter etter flightpath her, den er forresten nord for tempelet. Dere kommer til å bli ført til noen questhuber rundt om via disse questene. For å nevne noen er det i Emerald Dragonshire, Obsidian Dragonshire og en goblincamp vest for ”The crystal vice”. Etter jeg så meg ferdig med questene jeg fikk i Wyrmrest Temple gikk jeg videre til Venomspite. Dette er en undeadcamp som gir deg akkurat den samme alchemy-gale-døde-jævler følelsen som du fikk av de første hubene i Howling Fjord. Her likte jeg meg veldig godt, som jeg alltid gjør i Undead settingsene. Til min store overaskelse gikk questene her ut på å kjempe mot Scarlet Crusade, som på en eller annen måte har overlevd og rotet seg over havet til Northrend. Her er den store questhuben rettet mot New Hearthglen. Kan huske senest i dag at Teks nevnte at han likte disse questene veldig godt. Jeg hater derimot Scarlet Crusade, men questene var faktisk ganske ok. Ikke minst ble jeg irritert over en quest jeg fikk som var bugget. Skulle bruke en kattapult, men den klarte ikke skyte lengre enn 1 meter, så jeg endte opp med å måtte kjøre inni mobsa, skyte slappskuddet mitt og dra folk inn i slemmeskyen kattapulten lagde. Her fant jeg også Naxxramas instansen, hvor vi alle kommer til å bruke en god del timer fremover. Ikke minst fant jeg en basecamp med folk fra en annen faction, ”Argent Crusade”. For de som ikke har fått med seg lore på denne fronten, er dette den nye sammensetningen av Argen Dawn og Knights of the Silver Hand som har slått seg sammen for å kjempe mot The Lich King! I denne sonen levlet jeg fra tidlig level 72 til nesten 74. Personlig synes jeg at sonen ikke var så veldig kul, men enkelte quester dro den veldig godt opp. Sonen er uten tvil veldig godt gjennomført (med unntak at enkelte quester har feil veibeskrivelse). Dette er også den sonen jeg har sett med flest gruppequester. De sonene jeg har spilt etter Dragonblight har kanskje hatt toppen 2-3, mens Dragonblight har 7-8. Dere som elsker soner med snø, bein og gale drager, gled dere! Time for Huntercraft • Aspect of the Viper står nå med ny tooltip. Reduserer 40% damage, men du for 100% mana tilbake for de skuddene du skyter. Skyter du da for 1k, får du 1k mana tilbake. Dette er selvsagt noe vi drektige hunters har funnet å abuse. Vi har ikke downtime lengre, og følger nå prosedyren her: Aspect of the Hawk til 10% mana, bytter til Aspect of the Viper, bytter tilbake til Hawk etter ca. 6-7 sekunder med 100% mana. Jeg har økt min effektivitet i levlingen veldig mye på grunn av dette. • Disengage lurte jeg litt på i forrige blogg hvordan fungerte, og nå kan jeg si at etter litt testing så er dette virkelig som tooltip sier, ”attempts to disengage”. 90% sjanse for at dette fungerer, men hvor langt du flyger tilbake er random. Jeg har opplved 10yards og så langt som 50 yards. • Distracting shot fungerer VELDIG bra! Dette føles som en warriortaunt. Jeg var i instance i Drek Theron Keep her en dag, og alle utenom healern og jeg hadde død ved 20%. Ved bruk av Distracting shot og FD klarte jeg og healeren og downe disse siste 20% uten problem. Må nevne også at Aspect of the Viper var en viktig bidragsyter. • Kill Shot har fått ny tooltip. Den gjør at du kan på targets under 30% (trur jeg) gjøre weapondamage + 2752! Dette fungerer som en execute til hunters, og den SVIR. Jeg har crittet 5,5k på det meste, og det var med en crappy merciless bue. Pet • Jeg har funnet det perfekte tankpetet. Magne er nå en wormtype Jormundgad som du finner i Crystal Vice. Dette petet har abilities som Taunt, Interveene, Charge og et spell som overfører damage fra deg til petet. Det er rett og slett vanvittig imba slik det er nå. Annbefales på det meste, og du bør bruke 1 point på 30% speed pga. Det er tregt. Herblore! • Jeg levlet herbalism til 450. Da fikk jeg et healingspell som healer meg for 2k. Firstaid! • Firstaid trainer er først i Dalaran! For å lage Heavy Nethercloth bandage trenger du en random world drop i Zul Drak! På denne linken med bilder finner du også hovedsiden hvor dette ble lagt ut først. Et Bilde jeg fikk.. :D http://betablog.gamingnorge.net/files/2008/08/wowscrnshot_082608_114254.jpg